dialgapediafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Pacobombaler
Apúntate! Solo falta 1 participante!!! Angel~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'¿Sí?']]~[[User blog:Pokemon shiny/Gif ' s |'Blog']]~ En M&F Wiki 15:04 7 jun 2010 (UTC) Archivo:Torneo_oscuro.gif Manaphy Vale, seras manaphy, pero tendras que esperar por que hay muchos nuevos personajes. [[User blog:Carlos96| Mis blogs,votaciones y mas cosas]] ¿Humor?¿Misterio? [[Ciudad Murcidi|''Mi ciudad]] 13:32 9 jun 2010 (UTC) Batalla ¿Quieres un combate? Mi código de amigo está en mi página de usuario ¿Cual es el tuyo? Vicho 15:58 11 jun 2010 (UTC) Batalla Cuando quieras.[[User blog:Carlos96| 'Mis blogs,votaciones y mas cosas]] ¿Humor?¿Misterio? [[Ciudad Murcidi|Mi ciudad]] 08:52 12 jun 2010 (UTC) PD:La proxima vez deja la firma. Vale La batalla una de cada tipo.Alex 11:57 12 jun 2010 (UTC) Batalla O.K., mi code es 1634 5031 2072 y mi nombre Carlox [[User blog:Carlos96| ''Mis blogs,votaciones y mas cosas'']] ¿Humor?¿Misterio? [[Ciudad Murcidi|Mi ciudad]] 16:13 12 jun 2010 (UTC) O.K. Pues entonces el sabado [[Usuario:Carlos96 |CX]] [[Usuario Discusión:Carlos96 |¿...?]][[User blog:Carlos96| ''XP'']][[¡La familia legendaria 2!| '''Ja]][[¡Pokémon Mundo Misterioso:El pueblo fantasma y la llave misteriosa!|'¿Como?' ]][[Ciudad Murcidi|'Ven']] 13:04 14 jun 2010 (UTC) Pichu Si es el de evento.Alex pokemon 14:36 18 jun 2010 (UTC) Re fue chikorita y ahora es un meganium Re Donde quieres que vea tu team? --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|''IEPok]] '·''' [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'D']] de duelo 14:10 29 jun 2010 (UTC) Re: No pueo, me lo paso un amigo, pero me dijo que era ilegal, ya me dí cuenta de que se te podia resetear el juego y lo solté.[[User:Carlos96 |''CX]][[User talk:Carlos96 |¿?]][[User blog:Carlos96 |XP]][[¡La familia legendaria 2! |Ja]][[¡Pokémon Mundo Misterioso:El pueblo fantasma y la llave misteriosa! |Hu...]][[Gimnasio de Ciudad Murcidi |Combate]] 14:57 29 jun 2010 (UTC) Cod. Amigo Bueno,aqui te lo dejo:Alex-1849 4196 7715.No te olvides de darme el tuyo!!Alex pokemon 13:38 1 jul 2010 (UTC) por cierto,quieres un huevo de cyndaquil?¿ Alex pokemon 15:34 1 jul 2010 (UTC) Pero dame tus datos!!!!!!Alex pokemon 17:49 1 jul 2010 (UTC) quieres que luchemos ahora?¿Alex pokemon 18:26 1 jul 2010 (UTC) Re Vale pero al 100.HG contra SS ¿verdad?Y di cuando.Alex pokemon 12:32 3 jul 2010 (UTC) Por cierto,¿tienes ya el manaphy?dime cuales pokemon de evento tienes.Alex pokemon 15:29 3 jul 2010 (UTC) Código de amigo Aquí lo tienes:1505 9888 9002 (es del HG) Por cierto, dentro de poco sortearé un Mudkip, ¿vas a querer participar?--[[Usuario:Masterkyogren|' Kirby and Ness']] [[Usuario Discusión:Masterkyogren|'in']] [[User Blog:Masterkyogren|'Super Smash Bros.]] 10:21 4 jul 2010 (UTC) RE Cuando encuentre un shiny, con sumo gusto.--[[Usuario:Masterkyogren| Kirby and Ness']] [[Usuario Discusión:Masterkyogren|'in']] [[User Blog:Masterkyogren|'Super Smash Bros.]] 09:35 5 jul 2010 (UTC) sasuke44 con gusto las reglas son 6 vs 6 sin legendarios sasuke44 con gusto las reglas son 6 vs 6 sin legendarios Publicidad Al editar tu usuario muchas veces al día haces que cada vez haya más publicidad en wikia(según pone en las políticas de Dialgapedia). Si además editas un artículo pero añades muy poca información puedes ser bloqueado. Ya he perdonado 3 veces a la gente que hace estas cosas, no se lo digo a un administrador porque es la primera vez que lo haces. No lo vuelvas a hacer o te bloquearán. Por si te lo preguntas... yo antes si era administrador pero me quitaron y a muchos más, pero ahora soy reversor.Alvarodarkray 11:56 10 jul 2010 (UTC) Me quitaron por no se qué de limpieza de grupos(políticas). Pero no solo me quitaron a mi como administrador si no también a Elite Angel a Masterkyogren y a Frnco y a unos cuantos más. Ahora administradores solo hay DP, I.E.P. Pokemon shny y Andres Shertz. A Andrés si que lo tenían que haber quitado por que lo único que ha hecho en esta wikia es quitarle la libertad y poner políticas absurdas, y además, se cree el rey. La portada es muy aburrida y demasiado seria. Antes de que llegaras tu la portada molaba y podiamos crear blogs de todo tipo. Te explicaré la hitoria de Andrés: Llegó a finales de enero de este año( yo llegué a principios de diciembre) y a andres nada más lluegar le hicieron administrador, pero además de eso le hicieron Burócrata sin hacer ni una sola edición. Pero cuando me estaban haciendo a mi administrador no se porque pero no me hicieron por culpa de andrés y tuve que esperar más a que me hicieran administrador. Te explico:Antes, para ser administrador tenias que ser usuario del mes, todos me votaban a mi, pero lluegó andres y borró esa página(Usuario del mes). Por suerte DP me pregunto por mis ediciones y me hizo administrador. No se si te abré liado un poco, pero gracias por leer todo estoAlvarodarkray 12:11 10 jul 2010 (UTC) sasuke44 el mio es o561-1004-9632 Torneo Sinjoh Te invito a que participes del Torneo Sinjoh, lo organizo yo y un amigo, ahí lo verás. Saludos '''Franco Briceño ¿Hay algo para mí? ¡Participa! 18:35 11 jul 2010 (UTC) Torneo Sinjoh ¡Todo está listo!, el Torneo empieza ya, tienes un plazo de 5 días, para tener la batalla contra tu oponente. Si tu contrincante no cumple con las normas has de comunicarlo a uno de los organizadores. En caso aún tengas dudas también comunicanoslo. Saludos Franco Briceño ¿Hay algo para mí? ¡Participa! 21:51 16 jul 2010 (UTC) Bienvenido Bueno, ante todo, bienvenido nuevo reportero, creo que a tú programa le falta algo...podrias intentar hacer más cosas aparte de intercambio entre la comunidad de PKMN.[[User:Carlos96 |''CX]][[User talk:Carlos96 |¿?]][[User blog:Carlos96 |XP]][[¡La familia legendaria 2! |Ja]][[¡Pokémon Mundo Misterioso:El pueblo fantasma y la llave misteriosa! |Hu...]][[Gimnasio de Ciudad Murcidi |Pelea]] 19:19 7 ago 2010 (UTC) : No esta mal la idea, pero te digo que tú decides lo que va a haber en tu programa.[[User:Carlos96 |CX]][[User talk:Carlos96 |¿?]][[User blog:Carlos96 |XP]][[¡La familia legendaria 2! |Ja]][[¡Pokémon Mundo Misterioso:El pueblo fantasma y la llave misteriosa! |Hu...]][[Gimnasio de Ciudad Murcidi |Pelea]] 21:55 7 ago 2010 (UTC) E echo un intercambio Se lo intercambie a Azelfito-345,Yo le di Giratina Shiny por su Arceus Shiny,te lo digo por si lo quieres poner en tu pag.,Saludos!!! Charizard-1999 14:47 8 ago 2010 (UTC) Vandalismo ¿De que vandalismo has hablado en el chat? Dame la página vándala. '<>~'''<>~ 12:49 9 ago 2010 (UTC) :Ah, eso ya lo sabía. El staff está barajando la posibilidad de quitar puntos por bloqueo. Por cualquier vandalismo, avísame ;) <>~'<>'~ 12:59 9 ago 2010 (UTC) Re: Es que el fnal de darkrai, no me dio mucha gracia T-T.[[User:Carlos96|''CarloX]][[User talk:Carlos96|¿dime?]][[User blog:Carlos96|jeje,xP]] 15:46 9 ago 2010 (UTC) Re:Torneo PKMN Sí es autonivelado. Recuerda que puedes cambiar el orden de tu equipo y no usar otros pokémon, y menos ubers ;) '<>~'''<>~ ~<> 20:31 10 ago 2010 (UTC) 100 <>~'<>'~ ~<> 20:37 10 ago 2010 (UTC) Eevee Shiny El Seedot al menor nivel porfa, y si es un huevo mejor :D Como no tienes a treecko me interesaría un Heracross o Trapinch Vicho, KiNgDrA LoVeR!!! 13:13 12 ago 2010 (UTC) PD: A mi me encanta poner posdatas, pero ahora no hay nada que poner D: Porygon Shiny No tiene mote,hiperrallo,trueno,rayo y proteccion.Esta al nivel 100. cнαяιzαя∂-Ιףףף ℓυcнαѕ?? ℓℓαмαмє:נσѕє 13:24 12 ago 2010 (UTC) Porygon Ok,te doy mi porygon por tu Blaziken,si kieres le puedo ekipar a porygon Mater Ball o Carameloraro.Dime que objeto.cнαяιzαя∂-Ιףףף ℓυcнαѕ?? ℓℓαмαмє:נσѕє 14:18 12 ago 2010 (UTC) Hey tocayo Hola , soy Pacoanduaga12 04:10 13 ago 2010 (UTC) y me he dado cuenta que somos tocayos , hehheh, bueno, quieres ser mi amigo? y tener una batalla wi-fi? si aceptas hasmelo saber :) Torneo Baby Hola, hay un nuevo torneo, el Torneo Baby, si quieres inscribete y participa pero apegate a las normas, espero que entres y te diviertas Atte.Pacoanduaga12 23:50 13 ago 2010 (UTC) Re: No tengo un piplup,pero si un empoleon.cнαяιzαя∂-Ιףףף ℓυcнαѕ?? ℓℓαмαмє:נσѕє 11:02 15 ago 2010 (UTC) Re: No tengo un piplup,pero si un empoleon.cнαяιzαя∂-Ιףףף ℓυcнαѕ?? ℓℓαмαмє:נσѕє 11:02 15 ago 2010 (UTC) Re:Piplup Per si kieres,cojo mi empoleon shiny y lo crio con mi ditto shiny en guarderia,y te doy el huevo. Torneo Baby! El Torneo Baby comienza ya! mira la pagina para ver con quien te toca!Recuerda leer las reglas , tiene 3 días para lanzar el combate, si ganas avisame acá, en mi discución.Coordina con tu oponente para ver cuando pelearán, si no puedes pelear en el tiempo que te he puesto avisame y veré que puedo hacer. Atte: La verdad no tengo idea de que poner acá 00:18 16 ago 2010 (UTC) Hola En el torneo baby nos pusieron de contrincantes vamos a coordinar para hacerlo comunicate conmigo por e-mail es benjamin2.36@hotmail.com. Francomaster2 00:32 16 ago 2010 (UTC) Bueno dime donde tu vives yo vivo en republica dominicana lo haremos hoy. Francomaster2 15:16 16 ago 2010 (UTC) Hombre pero dime cuando por el amor de dios. Francomaster2 03:29 17 ago 2010 (UTC) Re Sí, ya lo sabía. Haré una exclusiva ;D <>~'<>'~ ~<> 13:45 17 ago 2010 (UTC) Subsección Crea una página con este nombre. *Usuario:Nombre de usuario/Nombre de la página. Ejemplo: Usuario:Pokemon shiny/Laboratorio 2 Si es para un artículo: *Nombre del artículo/Nombre de la subpágina. Ejemplo: Pokégags/Personajes <>~'<>'~ ~<> 14:30 17 ago 2010 (UTC) Re:Novela Si añades mas personajes me gustaria que me pusieras a aggron:D Fran Bueno Tendrán como maximos hasta el 22 para darme el resultado del combate, si hasta entonces no lo dan, serán, pues bueno xD, ok? La verdad no tengo idea de que poner acá 21:00 17 ago 2010 (UTC) Hey! Hola tocayo qé tal?, oye me preguntaba si me podrías meter en tu novela, vamos, vamos, di que siii, siii? si me metes ponme un chimchar o cualquiera de su familia evolutiva Ok ? gracias tocayito La verdad no tengo idea de que poner acá 01:38 18 ago 2010 (UTC) Simulador Pokémon-online Me lo pediste por chat, pero tenía prisa. Te dejo el link, debes darle a download justo debajo de donde pone client. Está en español pero mal traducido, yo lo uso en inglés, pero te las apañarás ;) http://www.pokemon-online.eu/download.html Pásaselo a toda la gente que puedas, --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|''IEPok]] '·''' [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'D']] de duelo 18:47 18 ago 2010 (UTC)